xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Margulis
Margulis is one of the main recurring antagonists in Xenosaga. He is a strong believer in Jesus Christ. Very little is initially known about him aside from the fact that he pursues the Y-Data hidden in MOMO Mizrahi's subconscious, he wields a sword with spiritual abilities, and that he is commander of the U-TIC Organization. His associates are his second in command, Pellegri, Andrew Cherenkov, a misfit Super Soldier variant, U-TIC scientist Sellers, and the rogue U.R.T.V. Albedo Piazzolla. He is secretly the Chief Inquisitor of the secret society Ormus. With the development of Episode II, Margulis' role is increased. Both forceful and arrogant, he cares little for the lives of those sacrificed by his actions, whether civilians or his own operatives. In Episode III it is revealed that he has a black-plated E.S. Levi with a large broadsword and two wing-like drones. Margulis' motives stem from the fact that he believes Sergius XVII to be a petty and foolish old man who has lost sight of Ormus' original goal, returning to Lost Jerusalem. He believes Heinlein (Wilhelm) shares this ideal and follows his orders unquestioningly because of it. Personality Margulis is a stern warrior with a strong will and sense of holiness and justice who wants to awaken and resurrect human consciousness. He believes that the majority of humans are "mere sacks of flesh and bone" with little to no will of their own (sheeple). Margulis believes that "only upon the realization of self-will, can a person truly be called a man." A man who doesn't change the world, leave behind an impact and a legacy, is not a real man, but just another number in an overpopulated world - dispensable. They will be forgotten with time, as if they never truly existed. By the time of Xenosaga, the vast majority of humanity has a "consumer" mindset of endless consumption, rather than creativity and creation. Those with no wills aren't people. They "look" human - have the faces of humans - speak the same language - but they're actually biological organic waste to him. The deaths of 1,500,000,000 people mean nothing to him. Background Born a member of planet Michtam's people of Zohar, he resented the Galaxy Federation for its destruction of his homeland, and pledged loyalty to Cardinal Heinlein in hopes of fulfilling the people of Zohar's greatest wish: a return to the holy motherland of Lost Jerusalem. Both Margulis and Jin Uzuki were actually taught by Jin Uzuki's grandfather in the ways of martial arts, swordplay, and Ether manipulation. Jin claims that Margulis "betrayed" his grandfather, but what he meant by that is not explicitly known. He could have meant betrayed him on principle by siding with U-TIC and becoming a criminal, or perhaps Margulis played a role in Ouga's death. Either way, Margulis' betrayal is one of the major driving forces behind Jin Uzuki's pursuit of Margulis and, ultimately, Ormus and the mystery behind the Miltian Conflict and the Zohar. Margulis found out about Cherenkov and took him under his wing into the U-TIC Organization. One of his first missions was to steal KOS-MOS, an android being developed by Vector Industries. He was given a remote control device by Kevin Winnicot. Being only partially complete, KOS-MOS malfunctioned when Cherenkov activated her and murdered nearly all of the people in the room at time, including Shion Uzuki's fiancé Kevin. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, 14 years before the events of Xenosaga Episode I, Margulis was a double agent serving as a Colonel in the Federation Military and working for U-TIC and the Ormus Society at the same time. One of the soldiers under his command, Jin Uzuki, Shion Uzuki's older brother, had discovered his treachery and was going to use the Y-Data to reveal his and his superiors' dealings to the proper authority. Before he could do that, Margulis confronted Jin and the two engaged in a heated sword fight which resulted in Jin giving Margulis the sword scar that appears on his face in the game's present-day timeframe. Albedo was saved by Kirschwassers who took him on the Song of Nephilim, shortly after he turned on Rubedo and Nigredo at Labyrinthos. He was found there by Sellers and his U-TIC Organization personnel, who were preparing to abandon Miltia using the Song as a giant lifeboat. After that, Albedo was taken in by Ormus and placed under Margulis' jurisdiction most likely. Xenosaga Episode I Ziggy reaches the U-TIC headquarters, Pleroma, and rescues MOMO Mizrahi, fighting Margulis on his way out. Xenosaga Episode II Margulis talks with the Patriarch of Ormus, explaining that Albedo Piazzolla will unlock the safeguard on the Y-Data and lead them to Old Miltia. The two also discuss Ormus operative Heinlein's motives. After the U.R.T.V. Albedo Piazzolla stole the Y-Data from MOMO's subconscious, the U-TIC Organization and their allies (or one might argue them to be their leaders) the Immigrant Fleet made a raid on the planet Old Miltia to gain possession of the Original Zohar, now unlocked with the Y-Data. Once there, another personal duel between Jin and Margulis ensued. Upon being defeated, he exclaimed that it would be too late to stop the plans of using the Zohar, since the Zohar was already in the possession of the Patriarch. With Margulis' plan set in motion, he supposedly abandons the Patriarch to be killed by Shion and friends in the Omega System, so that the Patriarch would be replaced by Heinlein, and then Margulis would obtain more power. Margulis was in on this because Heinlein, Sellers, and Margulis are all connected to a project involving Hyams, which the Patriarch has no knowledge in. Xenosaga Episode III At the beginning of the game, Margulis reveals that he is one of the "people of the Zohar", born on planet Michtam, also known as Abraxas, what he believes to be the birthplace of Ormus. He believes that the Immigrant Fleet's return to Michtam is a sign of the beginning of their return to Lost Jerusalem. However, doubts begin to form in his mind when Heinlein begins issuing orders that seem to contradict Ormus' goals. He follows these orders with a measure of reluctance right up until the end of the game when Heinlein orders the fleet to abandon Michtam. When he shows his stubborn dedication to the ideals of Ormus, "Heinlein" realizes there is no helping him. He steps forth finally and reveals his true form to his devout disciple; Wilhelm of Vector. When Wilhelm explains Ormus' true purpose to Margulis, to protect the "words of God" (Lemegeton) and the "relics of God" (The Zohar, Zarathustra, the Anima, et. all) he questions whether or not everything he had worked for was all in vain. He then questions his own faith before coming to terms with the fact that a return to Lost Jerusalem is indeed impossible. He fights Jin Uzuki and everyone else in the E.S. Levi one last time. After being defeated and with his E.S. close to the point of self-destructing, he suicides with his sword by stabbing it through his abdomen, not wanting to give Jin Uzuki the "satisfaction" of killing him. Quotes * "You chose to reject the false light, refused to succumb to their lies. That's why you never faltered, even after all the personality reconditioning. Long ago, man was forced to leave behind his homeland. This was brought about by the masses who extinguished the very light that drove their will. So how about it, Cherenkov? Let us rekindle the torch so that human consciousness may once again be resurrected. For our sake... and that of our god." * "What's one-and-a-half billion people to us?" (after the destruction of Ariadne) * "Even a fool has his pride." * "As a warrior, and as a man, I will leave my mark upon the world!" * "Jin, you are exceptional. But your strength means that you will always be alone in this world. You've cast aside the few people... who understood you, by your own hands. Now, there is no one left who understands you." Gallery 2margulis-art.jpg|Concept art. Margulis-sketch.jpg|Concept art. MarFace.png|Portrait. Margulis-art.jpg|Concept art. 2margulis-cg_3.jpg|Margulis. ZiggyMargulis.gif|Ziggy versus Margulis. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:U-TIC members Category:Ormus members Category:Male characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased